The present invention relates to a fishing line engaging and releasing mechanism in a closed-face type fishing reel.
Conventional closed-face type reels have a fishing line engaging and releasing mechanism in the form of a line pickup member movably mounted on a rotor by a pin or a staked member. It has therefore been tedius and time-consuming to attach the pickup member. The pickup member thus mounted tends to become unstable and is relatively inaccurate in position. Furthermore, when the pickup member gets worn or damaged, it cannot easily be removed for replacement or repair.